The Center for the Study of the Human Environment is a research and educational resource devoted to the study of environmental problems which affect man's health and to research training in pertinent scientific disciplines. The present subject areas on which coordinated research efforts are focused include: (1) Essential trace metals as they relate to health and disease; their interaction with environmental factors, including toxic metals, (2) the toxicology of heavy metals, (3) the biological effects of fossil fuel processing and degradation products, (4) pulmonary problems of environmental origin; pulmonary metabolism and toxicology, (5) carcinogenesis, (6) water quality toxicology, (7) problems of environmental hygiene and environmental pollution technology, (8) cutaneous problems of environmental origin, (9) epidemiologic and biostatistical studies. The environmental origins of these problems are related to air and water quality, solid waste management, industrial and agricultural activity, and consumer projects including food, drugs, household and other manufactured materials.